First Dates
by tony-luvv
Summary: A First Date between Tony Stark and Peter Quill.


**EARTH** : or Tony's first date for Peter

* * *

It's been four and a half months. Four and a half months since the Guardians came to Earth and just so happened to crash land into Tony's backyard. Even though he grieved for his destroyed lawn he was glad they had missed his newly reconstructed Malibu mansion. He would have been pissed if he had to build it again. It took two years for his people to get the site cleaned and reconstructed into the beautiful cliff side home he'd come to love over the years. The construction ran ten months longer than his original design due to the bombs his former glory home had taken. Safety tests and concerns for structural integrity pushed them way past their expected due dates.

It also put Tony in New York for two winters, which was two more than he wanted. He really didn't like cold weather. But now his baby was move-in ready and that's exactly what Tony had been doing.

He was in the middle of coaxing Butterfingers down the ramp of the moving truck. Dum-E, who has gotten out first, was behind him not being helpful at all. U was stuck behind Butterfingers and attempting to nudge her big brother down the ramp.

When he heard Dum-E growing distressed, beeps shrill in volume and wheels crunching the dirt as he rolled around, he yelled for him to calm down. "Daddy's busy Dumbo, wait a second." But now Butterfingers was ignoring him too, shiny keys (which he'd been dangling like a treat in front of the bot) forgotten in the face of something behind him. U was not happy, she beeped rather loudly to let him know her displeasure but accepted her fate. But at the moment, it seemed the boys thought he should turn his attention behind him. Tony turned around and to his utter disbelief **there** right behind him was a huge space ship hovering quietly above Dum-E. Who was currently attempting to poke it.

Sorry did he say they crash landed? Well, not _exactly_. The ship carefully tipped forward to show a man piloting the alien air craft. Said man didn't start firing on him or anything near him. Just smiled and waved like this was a normal thing to do. It definitely wasn't normal, you know with the space ship between them instead of a glass wall but Tony, confused, yet still polite, waved back.

After that, well Tony just needed an excuse for his lawn maintenance crew when the guys frantic waving caused him to slip and hit something that sent them crashing into his freshly cut lawn. He briefly questioned his mental health but otherwise stayed by the truck and watched as a hatch to the ship opened and four(?) possibly five (if you counted the man) aliens stumbled out of the ship. The green woman was yelling at the man, calling him names as he stumbled, righted himself and then marched over to Tony.

At this point Tony was just watching them (if this was an invasion, which he's hoping it isn't, but on the off chance it is, they weren't doing a very good job) Butterfingers joining him and Dum-E. He must have braved the ramp finally to see all the commotion going on.

With her brother out of the way, U was quick to follow. Although she stayed behind Tony, mostly out of site, but curious enough to look around his shoulder.

Finally the man reached them, having stumbled (again) when the green woman kicked him on his way over to him. Standing tall, like he was trying to look cool and present himself, he stuck out a hand, "Hi, Peter Quill also known as Star Lord, leader of the Guardians." Tony subconsciously took the hand, years of being a business man training him to grab the hand in his shocked state. But now he was able to take in the other man. He at least looked human, no random features Tony could pick out. He was tall, standing maybe half a foot taller than him. His light brown hair was fluffy looking and brilliant green eyes stared back at him. A light dusting of stumble was growing in around his mustache and pointed side burns but overall he looked good. The way he was filling out his jacket and shirt Tony would say he was packing some muscle. "Is this Earth?"

His question brought Tony back to reality, the reality that this man just crashed a ship _with aliens_ into his _**fucking hydrangeas**_.

"Yes it is. May I ask why you're here?"

"Oh yes, my team and I work to keep peace in the Galaxy. Word had spread that the Chitauri have been here. We wanted to come and help, build alliances should another attack ever come." Tony studied the other man, he seemed genuine but that didn't mean anything.

"You crashed your ship in my yard." At this the man let go of his hand and wow. Had they really been holding hands this entire time? But now the confident attitude was gone, instead this Quill guy was blushing, hands awkward as he tried to figure out what to do with them.

"I'm sorry, that's completely my fault. I can uh, help clean it up?" _Cute_. Well, what the hell? He might as well get to know them.

"It's fine, my guys are used to it. Come inside, I figure we have a lot to talk about." He turned, waving them along and quickly told the bots to get inside. _Oh yeah_ , "By the way," he turned, just in time to catch Quill quickly looking up from where his eyes had been trained on his ass. _Hmm, good to know_ , "I'm Tony, Tony Stark."

xXx

So now, three months later the Guardians were getting along well with his friends and the United Nations. The people were thrilled to hear such strong warriors wanted to help protect them. Normally it would have taken them longer to be so friendly with unknowns but with Peter originally being from Earth and Tony using Pepper to work her magic, the team was left in Tony's care.

Aside from that, tonight was officially Peter and Tony's first date. A few weeks prior they had both admitted to liking one another over a couple beers and agreed to try dating each other. But with a hectic schedule, the Guardians meeting with government officials and Tony neck deep in Stark Industries projects, it took them sometime to get a quiet evening.

Rhodey was hitting the town with Gamora, probably to bar hop, while Pep and Hap we're keeping Drax busy. The last Tony had seen of Groot and Rocket was when the alien tree man dragged his new engineering buddy into the surrounding forests to explore.

They both stood in the empty mansion, side by side, "Quiet night in okay with you?" Tony glanced beside him, looking at Peter from the corner of his eye.

Peter mirrored him, "Will food be involved?"

Now that was just a ridiculous question, "Of course, Chinese or pizza?"

Peter put his hands on his hips, contemplating, "Both?" Finally he turned his head a little, body language and eyes asking if that was allowed.

"Okay, comfortable clothes and meet me in the living room, twenty minutes?"

"Deal." Smiling, Peter took off for his bedroom in the mansion.

Twenty minutes later Tony was settled into the couch and messing with the TV. He was excited about tonight, having the evening alone with Peter. He had so many questions he wanted to ask the other man about his life of earth. He was also a little nervous about today, normally his dates consisted of wining and dining or lavish parties that would only lead to sex. But he didn't want that for him and Peter, with the other man, he hoped things would last. Nervously he rubbed his sweaty palms on his favorite pair of basketball shorts.

He hoped that the little comforts of his well-worn clothes and home would be enough for a causal night in. _Being lazy with good food and good music, which Peter loved, should be good enough . . . right?_

He didn't have much longer to doubt his choices because before he knew it Peter was jumping over the back of the couch. The couch moved under him but Tony just sat and watched Peter get settled, "Food should be here soon."

"Awesome, what did you order?" Peter mirrored his Indian style position for the opposite side of the couch, leaving a cushion open between them. He even grabbed a pillow to hold as he smiled and got settled. Looking generally interested in whatever Tony was going to list off.

"Um, a little bit of everything actually. I got a meat-lovers pizza, plain with extra cheese, and classic pepperoni. For Chinese I usually order buffet style. Two fried rice, noddles, beef and broccoli, chicken and mixed vegetables, sesame shrimp and fried wontons." He pulled at the string to his shorts, knotting it and undoing the knot, nerves getting the better of him.

"Sounds good to me, not sure what the last two things were but I'm willing to try it."

Music flowed around them and they chatted idly until the food came. Once the food was spread out around them, napkins piled high and back in their spots digging into food Tony started fidgeting again. While Peter was trying the shrimp Tony spoke up, "Is this okay?"

The space traveler looked up, cheeks stuffed from where he shoved two shrimps in. Apparently he liked the taste. He gave a confused hum around the food, looking at Tony to continue. "I mean, staying in. Not the most amazing first date . . ."

Putting his plate down on the coffee table and swallow his mouth full, the taller man scooted closer, "I really don't mind Tony. Honestly, living a life where you go to different planets and see unexplainable things for a living, a quiet night is amazing."

"Really?" God Tony felt ridiculous and childish but fuck, he really liked Peter.

"Really, really. Can I try your cheese pizza?"

"Yeah the box is right there." He pointed to the box that was actually closer to the other man, completely out of Tony's reach.

Peter leaned in closer, shit eating grin consuming his face, "But I want to try _yours_." He looked down at the plate in Tony's lap, waiting for Tony to look down and take the hint.

"You expecting me to feed you?" _See that's better, snarky bastard, that's who Tony Stark is._

Peter leaned back, sprawling and putting an arm along the back of the couch. Attempting to be seductive, even though he had sauce in his beard, "It is a date Tony." Said genius huffed a laugh. Indulging the other, he made a show of picking up his slice and holding it out to Peter. Letting him take a big exaggerated bite, "Delicious."

Tony laughed, "You're ridiculous."

xXx

Dinner continued on like that, Peter acting seductive and suave as Tony fed him bites of food. The meal had finally wined down and they were talking, throwing around jokes and messing around. Anything to keep the laughter alive and smiles around.

Tony was so caught up laughing in Peter's story he didn't even notice the shift in music, but Peter did.

" _. . ._ _Ooh, it's shakin' (it's electric!)_ _  
_ _Jiggle-a-mesa-cara_ _  
_ _She's a pumpin' like a matic_ _  
_ _She's a movin' like electric_ _  
_ _She sure got the boogie . . ."_

Peter jumped up from the couch, snapping his fingers to the beat and swaying to the music, "Oh Tony, I love this song!" Ignoring the cackling man on the couch Peter danced his way to the remote so he could turn up the volume.

" _. . ._ _I've got to move,  
I'm going on a party ride  
I've got to groove, groove, groove,  
And from this music  
I just can't hide_

 _Are you comin' with me?  
Come let me take you on a party ride  
And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you  
I'll teach you the electric slide . . ."_

Tony watched Peter sway back and forth and snap his fingers, completely ignoring the dance to go with the song. "Come on Happy Feet, I think you need a few lessons. JARVIS pull up the music video for us." With the video on they slid through the steps. Tony laughed as Peter mimicked the dancers in the video. Every chance he got he slid closer to Tony, leaning on him until Tony pushed him away. When the song ended more came on and with each new video, Peter attempted their dance.

Peter smiled, dragging Tony away from the couch and pushed the furniture away so they had room to do the Cupid Shuffle. Of course I didn't stop there, quickly moving on to the Cha Cha Slide before Footloose came on. That inspired Tony to request Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go.

" _. . . You put the boom boom into my heart,_ _  
_ _You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts._ _  
_ _Jitterbug into my brain,_ _  
_ _Goes bang bang bang till my feet do the same . . ."_

Singing along, basketball shorts pulled up high, he sang to Peter as he skipped and danced around him.

" _. . . Left me sleeping  
In my bed.  
I was dreaming  
But I should've been with you instead._

 _Wake me up before you go go,  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.  
Wake me up before you go go,  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go go,  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo.  
Wake me up before you go go,  
Take me dancing tonight.  
I want to hit that high . . ."_

Looking at the screen, Peter took up a roll of a background dancer as to wooed the crowd with his looks. When it to the part in the music video where it closes up on Michael's face, Tony quickly moved Peter into position. He grabbed his shirt and pushed him into a seat, then with a devilish grin he perched on the arm of the chair. Arms crossed over his heart and giving Peter his best doe eyes, he continued the song.

" _. . . Cuddle up baby,  
Move in tight.  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night._

 _It's cold out there  
But it's warm in bed.  
They can dance,  
We'll stay home instead."_

Peter ruined the moment, "Can I get a back stage pass?"

"Shut up!" But he still laughed.

And then Peter's song came on, _"Listen baby . . ."_

The next three minutes consisted of Peter, pulling him around the room. Up on his feet, he sang into an imaginary mic that he passed back and forth between them. Certain parts he pickup Tony and twirl them around like they were a cute old couple. As it turns out, their perfect duet was well timed because next up was a Grease Classic, You're the One I Want.

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE MOVIE, COME ON SANDY!"

Thankfully Tony had the words memorized. After that lovely reenactment of Grease, Twist and Shout came one. And this time it was Peter's turn to laugh at Tony as he pretended to be Ferris Bueller.

The music bounces around all night and Tony's never laughed so hard in his life. At some point Peter attempted a Whitney Houston on him and yet it was a perfect first date for them.

* * *

 **For more content find me on Tumblr, Likes and Comments are always well loved.**


End file.
